


I'll always answer to your SOS

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Series: Hurt-Comfort Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt Daniel Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Presumed Dead, Protective Jack O'Neill, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: [Italian language][Partecipante alla "HURT/COMFORT ADVENT CALENDAR 2019"][Parola chiave: SOS]Il Colonello annuì ma non disse nulla, temendo che la rabbia che sentiva montargli dentro lo spingesse a dire qualcosa che, in quel momento, poteva essere inutile e dannosa.48 ore.48 fottutissime ore.Quel figlio di puttana di Richardson non solo aveva sparato a Daniel ma l'aveva anche lasciato lì, su quel pianeta remoto, a dissanguarsi come un animale ed eventualmente in balia dei Goaul'd.E tutto per coprire i suoi traffici di informazioni al NID.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Hurt-Comfort Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572247
Kudos: 2





	I'll always answer to your SOS

L'evento orizzonte non si era neppure spento che subito Jack O'Neill si era lanciato giù dalla scalinata ormai consunta dal tempo che gli Antichi avevano costruito per raggiungere agevolmente lo Stargate.

Con il mitra in spalla e il comunicatore in mano, l'uomo saltò sul terreno duro e polveroso e si guardò intorno con ansia: "Danny!" gridò lui all'ambiente desolato intorno a sé, "Daniel, siamo noi! Siamo venuti a prenderti per portarti a casa!"

Nessuna risposta.

Samantha, alle sue spalle, consultava un radar termico: "Percepisce una debole fonte di calore da quella parte, signore." indicò l'ufficiale, puntando il dito verso la macchia di alberi a pochi metri da loro: "È senza dubbio una figura umana, signore, o comunque umanoide. Ma sta rapidamente perdendo calore. Se è Daniel… dobbiamo fare in fretta, l'hanno lasciato qui da quasi 48 ore, è ferito e ha bisogno di cure."

Il Colonello annuì ma non disse nulla, temendo che la rabbia che sentiva montargli dentro lo spingesse a dire qualcosa che, in quel momento, poteva essere inutile e dannosa.

48 ore.

48 fottutissime ore.

Quel figlio di puttana di Richardson non solo aveva sparato a Daniel ma l'aveva anche lasciato lì, su quel pianeta remoto, a dissanguarsi come un animale ed eventualmente in balia dei Goaul'd.

E tutto per coprire i suoi traffici di informazioni al NID.

Tra sé, Jack ringraziò… chiunque per la prontezza di Daniel: non solo aveva registrato un breve SOS sul proprio registratore da campo – Richardson non doveva averlo ritenuto un pericolo, non nelle sue condizioni - ma era riuscito, Jack non osava immaginarne le condizioni, a tornare allo Stargate, chiamare casa e inviare quel piccolo dispositivo attraverso lo spazio fino a loro.

"Deve essere strisciato tra gli alberi per proteggersi." notò Samantha con un filo di voce alle sue spalle: "DanielJackson starà bene, è un guerriero." Teal'c non esprimeva alcuna emozione nella propria voce ma sia Carter che O'Neill sapevano bene che il Jaffa era molto legato a Daniel e che il suo benessere era di primaria importanza per il ben più massiccio alieno.

Allungando il passo, Jack raggiunse in poche falcate la macchia buia di piante e, senza aspettare il resto dei compagni, si infilò tra le fronde fitte.

Il buio lo avvolse.

"Daniel, sono io, Jack!" gridò di nuovo prima di accendere la torcia: "Non avere paura, siamo qui per portarti a casa! Il Generale ci sta aspettando e anche la dottoressa Fraser, vuoi far aspettare la piccola Napoleone?"

Silenzio.

Preoccupato, Jack puntò il fascio di luce verso l'interno della macchia di alberi, nella speranza di vedere qualcosa di più, e fu solo dopo qualche ulteriore passo che, finalmente, lo vide.

Rannicchiato a terra, e con quello che restava della giacca a coprirgli il corpo, Daniel Jackson giaceva privo di sensi e pallido in volto, così pallido che – per un attimo – Jack temette che fosse…

Superatolo, Sam si chinò accanto all'archeologo e le sue dita sparirono tra i capelli che coprivano il collo del più giovane: "C'è battito, è ancora vivo." annunciò lei dopo pochi secondi, trionfante; gli accarezzò la fronte, come una sorella farebbe con il fratello minore ammalato, poi fece segno a Teal'c di avvicinarsi con lo zaino, il tutto mentre Jack, instupidito dal sollievo, restava a osservare.

Sarebbe stato d'intralcio, lo sapeva, Carter era un asso nel rattopparli sul campo, ma ciononostante non riusciva a non preoccuparsi per Daniel.

Quando Richardson, di ritorno con l'SG-3, aveva detto che il loro archeologo era stato catturato da dei Goaul'd e che probabilmente era morto, si era sentito morire.

Quando avevano ricevuto il registratore di Daniel con il messaggio, in cui aveva accusato Richardson di averlo portato via con la forza dalla tenda e averlo picchiato per poi abbandonarlo lì, si era sentito rinascere.

Quando aveva preso a pugni quel bastardo traditore, si era sentito felice.

Come potessero prendersela con lui, Jack ancora non riusciva a capirlo: certo, Jackson era un so-tutto-io – e con ragione, malgrado Jack lo prendesse in giro difficilmente non aveva le risposte alle loro domande – ma era anche la persona più buona e generosa che avesse mai conosciuto e pensava che all'SGC nessuno potesse volergli male.

Evidentemente si sbagliava.

"Colonnello, signore…"

La voce di Carter riscosse Jack dai suoi pensieri e lui si precipitò al fianco dell'altro ufficiale con aria preoccupata.

Venne così accolto dagli occhi azzurri e velati di Danny, occhi che gli strapparono un sorriso affettuoso e una carezza sulla testa sporca di sangue rappreso: "Ehi, grazie di esserti unito a noi, dormiglione." disse il Colonnello, "Adesso ti portiamo a casa."

Daniel li guardò senza capire per qualche istante, poi doveva averli riconosciuti perché la sua mano si alzò per afferrare – seppur debolmente – quella di Jack: "A-Avete ricevuto il mio messaggio…"

O'Neill annuì e si tolse la giacca di dosso per drappeggiarla sul corpo tremante del compagno: "Certo, cervellone. Siamo venuti il prima possibile. Non avremmo mai potuto lasciarti qui, l'SG-1 era a corto di un membro e riempire scartoffie è una noia mortale."

A Daniel sfuggì un sorriso, seguito da un gemito di dolore: "Temevo… T-Temevo che non vi arrivasse il mio S.O.S…"

Sul volto di Jack passò un'ombra e questi strinse più forte la mano dell'archeologo, come se temesse che potesse andarsene se solo avesse mollato la presa: "Daniel, può anche provenire dallo spazio profondo, da una zona infestata di Goaul'd, dai confini dell'Universo… Noi- Io risponderò sempre. È una promessa. Ora tieniti forte, torniamo a casa."

E senza aspettare oltre, Jack O'Neill sollevò Daniel Jackson tra le braccia.


End file.
